


Visiting Hours (24/7)

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 3, Mother Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Ambiguous Age, Archive Warnings are to be safe, Excuse Plot, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - M/M/M, territorial tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 17:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Fuel readjusted his bag and prepared another knock before he smelt it. The smell froze him in place as he felt a full body shake, something curling within him in response.It was the twins. Through the door crook of the door, he smelled the musk and sex just barely escaping.They were in heat.(Lucas/Fuel/Claus omega-verse, based on a friend’s ideas)





	Visiting Hours (24/7)

**Author's Note:**

> The story is written in third person following the perspective of Fuel.
> 
> Italics are used as both emphasis and indicators of thought. Any italicized text without quotes are Fuels thoughts. Italicized text with apostrophes are dialogue Fuel is remembering or thinking of.
> 
> Bold text is used for the twins, and means that they’re starting to be aggressive/possessive due to their raging hormones. Bolded and italicized text means the twins are speaking at the same time (and are being aggressive).

"Boy, it's hot today..."

  
Fuel made his way through town with a fresh bag of nut cookies. Caroline's baking is always a sweet treat, so good even the animals try to eat them. But she's always baking and always sharing, and today she had an extra large batch to give to fuel. "Consider it special privileges.. Omega's stick together!" she said with a wink and shooed him out the door before anyone could notice.

The scent waft up the bag and left hot puff on his face as he walked his way over to the twin's home. It'd been a while since he'd seen them an' all, with their visits to Alec and family outings. A visit's in due order, and he's sure he lure them out with his spoils if need be.

And not far up ahead is their house. A little closer and he can see that nobody's home, or at least outside. Mr. Flint would be tending his sheep at this of day, while Mrs. Hinawa would hang their laundry. Maybe they went early for lunch? But now he's nearing the door and he can see Boney's not in his doghouse either. They let him in sometimes, especially days where the sun beats down, so it's not too odd.

But as he stands to the door the house seems... Still? Maybe there'd be a few giggles and clattering dishes as the family laughed and ate and yet he could barely hear a peep. Furthermore, the curtains were drawn, sealing the house from the outside world. He frowned. "Maybe there's a family meeting. Or someone's sick."

Fuel bit another cookie and knocked on the door.

Silence.

Fuel readjusted his bag and prepared another knock before he smelt it. The smell froze him in place as he felt a full body shake, something curling within him in response.

It was the twins. Through the door crook of the door, he smelled the musk and sex just barely escaping.  
They were in heat.

Fuel jerked at the realization. _Now?_ Fuel presented early, a special rarity among the other children. Most everyone else had presented by this point, but the twins had taken so long everyone thought they missed the gap and were just betas. But the smell was very real. You can't fake heat pheromones.

Fuel heard himself whining before he cut himself off and stepped back. But as he made to turn the air seemed to chill as he heard rapid footsteps behind the door.

The door opened so fast the hinges shrieked in protest. And at the door the twins stood half dressed and flushed. Their pupils blown wide as they smiled at him.

"**_FUEL!_**"

The twins seems almost delirious as they huffed out happy greetings. With the door wide open, the scent drifted out and hit him full force. Alpha.  
_Oh Fuck. Time to go._

Fuel took another careful step back as the alphas hopped out to grab him. "_**Fuel**!_ We were wondering when you'd visit! Are these for us?" Lucas gave a short giggle as he took Fuel's cookies. "_**Fuel**! _There you are! It's been too long, how are you?" Claus grinned as he pulled Fuel into a tight hug. "We're so glad you came... Won't you come in side?" "Yeah.. Pretty please? We can talk over food!" Two arms wrapped around his waist as they dragged Fuel toward the house.

"A-ah.." _Fuck. Fuck. They're completely out of it. How to get away, how to get away-_

  
_‘If an alpha approaches you while in heat, calmly refuse their advances.’_ Tessie's voice chimed in his head. ‘_Since there's no telling how aggressive an alpha will be in their heat, the key to indirectly reject them. If you can convince them to let you go, either by promising to comeback or even making them lose interest, then you can get away without a hunt. Once an alpha starts chasing, it can get violent.’_

  
"It... It's great to see you too!" The twins beamed.

”I-i just came to drop off these-" They glowered.

  
"What? Just to give us cookies?" Claus have an angry snort. "Didn't you miss us, Fuel? That's why you really came isn't?" Lucas looked directly into his eyes.

_‘The alpha will try to maintain eye contact. If this happens, you need to gaze back, despite your instincts. Don't submit.’_

  
"I did come to see you.. B-but I can't stay!"

Their voices dropped. "_**Why?**_"

"Be-be..'Cause..."

  
_‘If all else fails, bring up another alpha, preferably one you're close too. Depending on who it is, this can send the alpha into fight or flight mode. The mention of another alpha on their prospect mate's mind presents a challenge for the mate's hand. This should be your absolute last resort, since there's no telling how the alpha may respond.’_

  
"Because I need to get home for lunch with dad! L-Lighter won't be happy if I show up late!"

Their grips tightened.

"**_He won't mind._**" "**_Forget him._**"  
Lucas and Claus pulled with renewed force, nearly causing Fuel to trip over the door frame. The door snapped shut behind them, a lock clicking in placed.  
"_**You can afford to stay while.**_" "_**He gets you everyday. Stay.**_"

  
Pulled into the darkened house, Fuel was trapped between two senseless, horny alphas inside their den. And to make it worse, he could feel his slick forming.

_‘The worst place to be when avoiding an alpha in heat, is their home. Once the alpha has moved to their den with their mate, they will begin the rutting phase. At this point, it's impossible to leave- either because the alpha has begun scenting their partner and refuses to let go, or because the pheromones are sparking the mate's arousal.’ _In his mind, Tessie gave a little clap._ ‘...And that's about it! Don't worry though- everyone here in Tazmily looks out for each other! It's unlikely you'll ever need this information. Besides, they're aren't too many alphas here, haha!’_

**Author's Note:**

> This was started months ago but never finished. It’s being broken into chapters to compensate.
> 
> Ages are meant to be ambiguous. “The other children” is meant to separate the younger Tazmily generation from the older. Note that Lucas and Claus are presenting abnormally late.
> 
> A part of courting around Alpha heats is offerings. Eager and willing mates often bring gifts, usually food and water for the heat period, to the den of their partner(s). Fuel accidentally encouraged the twins, this making them much more aggressive in their advances. They still would have tried to convince him to come in with or without the cookies, though.
> 
> The twins presented very unexpectedly. The first heat is always the worst because the pheromones, senses, and rush of hormones are the strongest of any other heat in an alpha’s lifetime. Flint and Hinawa were flustered and closed down the house before rushing out to give them space. They were so embarrassed and left so fast that they neglected to tell anyone else, thus spelling out Fuel’s fate.
> 
> The presence of another alpha’s heat can amp up the pheromones, partially due to competition and partially because it sparks more arousal. For that reason, alphas usually set up separate scent-proof dens or otherwise stay far away from each other for their heats. The twins thankfully get along well, so they can share a space albeit at the expense of exacerbating their heat symptoms.
> 
> If there are any errors, please leave a comment and thank you for reading.


End file.
